fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyredy
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 19 (X784) 26 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Molding Magic (Ice-Make) Ice Magic Snow Magic Moon Drip |Character2 = Meredy |Kanji2 = メルディ |Romaji2 = Merudi |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = N/A |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Maguilty Sense |Image Gallery = Lyredy/Image Gallery }} Lyredy (リオメル Riomeru) is a fanon pair between Lamia Scale Mage, Lyon Vastia and Crime Sorcière Mage, Meredy. About Lyon and Meredy Lyon Vastia Lyon Vastia (リオン・バスティア Rion Basutia) is an Ice-Make Mage of Lamia Scale. He is a rival of Gray Fullbuster. Lyon is first introduced as Reitei Lyon. Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon’s eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. During his first appearance, he donned a small, light-colored earring on his left earlobe, which takes the shape of a stylized snowflake. After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon had the guild stamp imprinted on his right pectoral, in the same spot where Gray Fullbuster has his own Fairy Tail stamp. Upon Tenrou Team's return seven years later, the only difference in Lyon's look is the reappearance of an earring on his left ear. This one, however, is larger than the first and seemingly consists of a small chain as well. After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon switched to a less imposing, yet still a showy attire. He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, Lyon wore a high-collared tunic reminiscent of his old one, but much shorter, just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. The most distinctive piece of his outfit at the time were his pants, which appeared to be composed of snakeskin, with a pair of dark belts circling his thighs and an intricate dark pattern adorning the front of each leg, this consisting of many rounded, rhomboidal figures linked together, each possessing a smaller figure in its center. Lyon's pants were held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle, and his outfit was completed by simple dark shoes with lighter soles. As Lyon welcomes Tenrou Team from their seven years of disappearance, he donned a new outfit. He retains a short, high-collared tunic, which is now dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves; unlike before, the tunic's collar is now left slightly open. Lyon doesn't wear a jacket anymore; instead, his shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. In addition, he appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs and gray boots. While typically cold and composed, Lyon had also once been ambitious to a fault, and takes his goals and dreams extremely seriously. This had led him to attempt to revive the demon Deliora, in hopes of surpassing his teacher Ur, who gave up her life to freeze the demon indefinitely. Lyon also tends to get carried away by his emotions as well. After joining Lamia Scale, he has loosened up significantly, but still retains his impulsive nature. During the Light Team's meeting, he rushes off after Natsu Dragneel into the woods and towards Oración Seis' presumed headquarters, without even a plan of attack. Seven years later, Lyon sets his eyes on Juvia Lockser for the first time, and falls in love with her immediately. He tries his best to woo her, and even separates her from Gray every chance he gets, much to the latter's chagrin. Meredy Meredy (メルディ Merudi) is a Maguilty Sense Mage of the guild Crime Sorcière. Meredy is a young girl of short stature. She has short, pink hair and bright green eyes. When Meredy was in Grimiore Heart, she wears some sort of gold wing-like headgear around her ears. Her uniform is a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The cape's left-shoulder portion has the symbol of Grimoire Heart in white. In X791, she has grown older, taller, and has a more curvaceous body. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back, is a quite wavy ponytail, and is accompanied by a dark brown set of earmuffs. Her outfit after consists of a red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her now ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots. Meredy usually is a stoic, mature, and calm individual. To her enemies, her speech seems almost robotic, as she pauses between words and refers to her mission to "exterminate" and "annihilate" her enemies as the "prime directive", and she even assigned the members of Fairy Tail numbers, which signified the order in which she would kill them. When in battle, she also seems to be quite cocky, referring to those she considers weak as trash. Her actual personality, which she displayed on the Grimoire Heart airship as it neared Tenrou Island, is more childlike. She quickly grew excited because she saw that the island was in view, but showed a lack of confidence after Ultear scolded her, as she then hung her head down in an ashamed manner. When she saw Makarov in his Giant Form, she looked both frightened and curious. Meredy also has an immense amount of passion and resolve for someone her age, as she was willing to kill herself to protect the one she loves. After the time skip, Meredy not only seems much more cheerful but is also more modest. Her demeanor also becomes much happier. This was shown when she kindly greeted Juvia after seeing her again for the first time in seven years and smiling as she did so. Juvia notes her to have also developed a witty sense of humor as well as a playful personality shown when she teased Gray and Lucy with the Sensory Link, and Jellal about his lie to Erza. History Lyon's History It is unknown what had happened to Lyon's parents, but as a child, he spent years searching for the strongest Mage in hopes of becoming their apprentice. It was Ur who took him in and trained him the fundamentals of Ice-Make Magic. Some years later, whilst walking through the ruins of a town destroyed by Deliora, he and Ur found the town's sole survivor, Gray. They took him in, much to Lyon's chagrin, and the two trained together. When Gray ran after the demon Deliora, he and Ur followed after him and Lyon attempted to cast Iced Shell because he believed Ur was not fighting the demon seriously. Ur quickly froze him, knocking him unconscious, and proceeded to sacrifice herself by using the same spell. Ur's body turned into the ice the effectively sealed (and killed) Deliora, but she asks Gray to tell Lyon she had died instead, believing if he knew the truth, he would waste his life attempting to thaw the ice, in order to "surpass" her at last. Presumably afterwards, the two training partners went their separate ways with Lyon spending the next ten years gathering knowledge and recruiting comrades and then, after learning about Galuna Island, brought the frozen Deliora to the island, three years before the present story line. Meredy's History Meredy's hometown was destroyed by Ultear Milkovich, Zancrow, and Kain Hikaru of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, leaving her one of the city's only known survivors. She was approached by Ultear who, against her guildmates' protests, took the young girl into the guild out of empathy of her own tragic childhood, noting that the child had great potential in Magic. As a member of Grimoire Heart, she was raised by the Dark Guild's master Hades in the art of the Lost Magic Maguilty Sense, becoming one of the guild's seven most powerful members, the Seven Kin of Purgatory. She also came to view Ultear as a surrogate mother and grew close to her, blissfully unaware of the role Ultear played in her hometown's destruction. Relationship While not seen with much interaction, the two know of and are aquatinted with one another. Lyon has once commented that Meredy is “cute”. Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc Meredy, along with the other members of Crime Sorciere, was investigating a strange Magical force surrounding the Grand Magic Games. Jellal disguises as Mystogan as a member of Fairy Tail B Team, while Meredy and Ultear watch the games in a lacrima. Lyon, on the other hand, is participating in the games as a member of the Team Lamia Scale. When the Eclipse Gate is opened and the dragons attack Crocus, Meredy is looking for Ultear when she encounters Gray, Juvia and Lyon. When she is asking Juvia if she has seen Ultear, some little dragons try to attack them and Gray saves the two girls pushing them to the ground, while Lyon fights the dragons. Gray says that he needs to talk to Juvia about something and Meredy acknowledges how Juvia is misinterpreting the conversation. As another Hatchling ambushes the Mages and takes aim at Juvia, Gray shoves her out of the way and takes the shot instead, leaving Meredy, Juvia and Lyon in grave shock. After seeing that shocking scene,she stands still behind Juvia, who is crying over Gray's body. Gray is not moving and he is covered by blood. Meanwhile, Lyon screams for Sherria to come and help his friend, but she is nowhere them. Meredy is very impacted, specially by the fact that a shot went through Gray's head, meaning that it's impossible that he is alive. When she becomes aware of this, she starts to cry. Lyon tries to say aloud that Gray is dead, but the tears doesn't allow him to speak. Mere moments after, Ultear sacrifices herself to rewind the world's time by one minute, sending Meredy and Lyon back to instant before Gray is killed. Meredy is once more pushed out of the way of the Hatchling's laser and Lyon once again freezes one of the hatchlings and warns his distracted allies about the need to stay focused in the war-zone, but then the group see a vision, which they think to be a dream, of Gray dying. Following the logic of her "dream", Meredy looks over to a nearby fallen piece of lumber, thinking that a hidden Hatchling will pop out and attack; it does, much to everyone's shock. As they prepare to attack, Gray and Lyon combine their Ice-Make to create a large shield. As they continue their fight, the group is soon stopped when their opponents begin to disappear after the Eclipse Gate is destroyed. Realizing their victory, Meredy and Juvia happily hug each other in joy while Lyon and Gray look at their celebration Alvarez Empire arc Spriggan 12 conquered Hargeon town. Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel joined forces to free the city but failed. The next day Gray and Juvia arrived to help Lyon but during the battle two soldier attacked Juvia from behind. Meredy arrived and used her magic to stop the attack. Lyon stated that the Crime Sorciere Mage was cute. During the battle the group is affected by the "Historia of Corpses" and Ul, Zancrow and Keyes appears near them. References Navigation Category:Lyredy Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help